The Special One
by BlackMidnightMoon
Summary: Isis Black is a very gifted girl. After all she is the Special One, a human that is able to talk to Pokémon! She transfers to Lumiose City Prep from Saffron City High and encounters new friends, Pokémon, and maybe, love? Follow Isis, Sunny the Eevee, and many more on her journey as... the Special One! *Might change to T later in the story*
1. Chapter 1: Meet Isis Black!

"Grandma! Grandma, where are you?" I yell, distraught in my voice. My poor little Eevee, Sunny, had been poisoned in an unfair Pokémon battle on my way home. " Isis Noella Black! How many times must I tell you to stop yelling in the house!" My grandma's a real stickler when it comes to loud noises. I think that's why we live out in the woods and she refuses to let me catch a Whismur or Loudred. "I'm sorry, Grandma, it's just that Sunny got poisoned and I don't have any Antidotes on me and I can't wait until tomorrow to walk to the Pokemon center in town-" I tend to ramble a lot. It's one of those habits that I can't break. Like biting my nails. "Ok, ok sweetie, just calm down. We'll make a homemade one using some of the berries outside. Angel and I will go collect them while you find the Berry Juice, okay?" My grandma's a natural born healer. That's why she has Angel, her Blissey, to help her out. "I'm on it!" I say as run down into the basement. My baby will be fine, I think, she'll be just fine.

"So, tell me how this happened?" Grandma asks as she mixes the Pecha berries with the Berry Juice. "Did those girls attack you again?" I sigh and look down. "Isis, answer me. Did those girls attack you again?" My grandma will press and press until she gets an answer. She could have been a lawyer. " Yes, Grandma. All of them this time," I slump into the chair and look hopelessly at Sunny. Grandma's not done with the Antidote, so she's still poisoned. Her quivers look painful. "This is enough. Why do these girls continuously attack you?" Grandma looks concerned. More concerned than usual. "It's because I'm the Special One, Grandma. They hide their jealousy by calling me names such as weirdo or freak. I talk to their Pokémon though. They're are unhappy and wished to be released by them. They don't want to harm me or Sunny. They're forced to." I've explained this to Grandma various times. She just believes that no one should be mean to anyone else for no reason, so I have to explain it to her a lot. "Does it hurt you, what they say?" She's stopped stirring and turns to me. She looks very serious. I take the bowl from her and continue stirring.

"Grandma, it's not that important." I'm lying straight through my teeth. Listening to them is painful. Just because I am the target of their bullying, I am an outcast at my school. My weekends aren't spent with friends, they're spent with the Pokémon of the forest. I am lonely and it will probably stay that way for the rest of my high school years. " Isis, I can tell you're lying. If it hurts, just tell me." She knows when I lie. She's lived with me my whole life. "Oh Grandma! Can I just transfer to another school for the rest of high school? I hate Saffron City High! It's nothing but one big popularity chain! If you're not popular you are at the bottom and the weakest link! It's terrible!" My grandma just sits there as I rant. "It's settled." I give her a blank look. "The Antidote. It's settled." I gasp and quickly pour the Antidote into Sunny's mouth. Since there was also Berry Juice in it, it heals some of her health too. (_Huh? How am I home? Last time I checked, we were on Main Street walking home until I got bit by a Poison Fang...) _Sunny says. "I ran home and Grandma and I made an Antidote." I explain to Eevee as I get some juice. _(That makes sense. Thanks, Isis.)_ "It's a good thing too. If you had been any longer, Sunny might have fainted for the night. Now, I'll go make dinner. The two of you should go and relax." We head off for the stairs. "You're the best, Grandma." I say as I walk up the stairs. "Oh, you praise me too much." She walks back to the kitchen.

(Hey, Isis. Can I ask you a question?) I turn around in my desk chair. "Sure. What is it?" (Why don't you have any other Pokémon besides me?) That's a good question. Why don't I have any other Pokémon besides Sunny? "I'm not sure. I guess I haven't really thought about it!" I smile at her sheepishly as I rub the back of her head. (Ok. Can I ask another question?) Are we playing 21 Questions? "Ok, shoot." (Do you really want to transfer?) "I'd love to. It'd be nice to get out of Saffron City." (I'd like to get out of here too. Maybe we will transfer somewhere!) "It'd be a long shot, but maybe we could register somewhere else. After all, we've only been out of school for a week. That's more than enough time to register again." (If we were to transfer, I'd like to go to Pallet Town. It's so peaceful there and maybe we can meet Professor Oak!) "Pallet Town would be nice. But I'd like to go somewhere out of Kanto." (Like somewhere in Johto?) "Yeah! Maybe Hoenn or Unova!" (I don't think your Grandma would be willing to move that far.) "You're right. I guess we'll be stuck in Saffron City for the rest of our lives." I lie on the bed and Sunny lays her head on my stomach.

"Grandma, this looks delicious!" She's the best cook in the world. I'd die without her cooking. (Yay! Thanks Angel!) Sunny says. (I know you like Razz Berries, so I added some into the mix.) Angel looks pleased. She loves cooking for other Pokémon. "Sweetie, I've been thinking." Grandma looks at me and clasps my hands in hers. "You know how you've been asking to transfer?" I swallow and raise my eyebrow. "Since today, yes. Why?" She seems as if she's planning something. "Well, I've been looking into it and I agree with you." I almost choke on the spaghetti. "Really? You'd let me transfer?" I think she's playing with me. But the smile on her face is genuine. "I already have a school you might like. It's in Kalos." Kalos? She'd really leave her hometown and fly all the way to a foreign region? "I can see the look in your eyes. If you were to get accepted, I'd stay in Kanto. It's a boarding school after all." "I don't know if I'd want to go there yet. Can I have the name so I can search it up after dinner?" I'm very curious. If Grandma's giving it some considering, it's worth a look.

"Alright, let's look at this place. Lumiose City Prep, huh?" (Wow, look at that campus! And all of the different activities and sport teams!) Sunny was right. This school looked amazing. That also meant that entrance exams would be really hard. But it would be worth a shot. "So, do you like the school?" *Thud* "Isis!" "Oww... Grandma, you scared me!" She laughed a little. "I can tell, you fell out the seat." She helped me up and sat on the bed. "Anyways, it looks nice. I think I'd like to try to get accepted." Her face lit up. "That's great! Well, why don't you go to sleep if you want to take the exams tomorrow. It's 1:00 a.m. and taking an exam sleepy hinders your chances." She's right. I got under the covers and Sunny onto her throw pillow. "Goodnight, Grandma." "Goodnight, sweetie."

"It's here! It's here!" I finally get to see if I made it in! The exams were tough but I think I have a chance. "Let's see..." I wish Grandma would open the envelope faster but it would be rude to rush her. "Did I make it?" (Did she? Did she?) Sunny and Angel chant. "You...did! Yes, you made it!" Grandma hugs me and we laugh and cry, with Sunny and Angel dancing in a circle around us. "I'm so excited! What do I need? What should I pack? And the new Pokémon!" I go off into another rant. "Calm down, dear. The plane to pick you up comes August 15th. We have 1 month to buy you new clothes, stuff for your dorm, and other things on this list," She points at the 3 page booklet. "You don't need to think about this for the next 2 weeks, at least." But I'm already halfway up the stairs. YouTube has been recommending dorm room hauls and tours for a while. I should check some out.

"Sweetie, you forgot this downstairs." It's the booklet. "I thought you said that I wouldn't need to worry about this?" Grandma never doubts herself. There must be something important on it. "I know, it's just that it has your roommate's contact info. You might need so that you don't end up with 2 irons or something like that." That's right, I'd have to share a room. So I take the booklet from her and find out the info. "Misty Cerulean, huh? Looks like she lives in Kanto too based on the area code of this number." Based on her last name, she must be a little sister to the Cerulean Gym Leaders. "Why don't you give her a call? It'd be a good idea to talk to her before school," She hands me the house phone before she leaves. (Are you going to?) "Yes, Sunny. Right now, in fact. Let's see... 1-167...906...324! Alright, shush Sunny, it's ringing," Soon, I hear another voice at the other end. "Like, hello? Who is this?" This person sounds bratty. If this is my roommate, I might have to complain. "Hello, I'm looking for Misty Cerulean. She's my roommate for school, and this is the number I was given to contact her." Silence. "So, you're like, looking for Misty. Okay then, hold on one second. MISTY! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU AND IT'S SCHOOL RELATED!" I hear footsteps in the background and then another girl speaks.

"Hello? If this has anything to do with Blue, I wasn't involved," (Here's a tip: Stay away from this Blue. She'll get us in trouble.) "Umm, I don't know a Blue. I'm actually your roommate, Isis Black." I hear a sigh from her than a laugh. "Sorry, my friend is always getting in trouble and sometimes I get blamed for it." I laugh a little too. I'm relieved she isn't like the person I talked to earlier. "So, I was wondering how we should split up the list. There's some things we don't need 2 of!" I think I sound nervous. I need to relax a little more. "You're right. Last year, both my roommate and I didn't bother calling each other and we ended up with 2 of everything. Our room was so cramped during 1st quarter, people sat on one of the extra fridges as a chair. Anyways, I'm willing to buy the microwave if you buy the fridge." Thank Arceus she was willing to get some of the more expensive things. "Oh good, I can just bring the fridge I have at home. I knew I'd need the box again!" She laughs. "You're funny! I can't wait to meet you in person!" And from there we had a very long conversation. By long, I mean a couple hours long. She filled me in a little more on Lumiose City Prep, and I'm very grateful for it. She's a Water-Type specialist, and she's been going to LCP since freshman year. I can't wait to meet her and be in Kalos! I'm so excited!

_**We've met Isis and her partner Sunny! They'll be traveling to Kalos and encountering new faces and Pokémon, going on adventures, and maybe finding love on the way? Find out next time on... **__**The Special One!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kalos, Friends, and More!

**Wow, one hour after my story is uploaded, I get a follow and favorite. Shoutout to you ShadowTales! Sunny says hi too!**

"Isis, Isis dear it's time to get up," Grandma shakes me a little. "Grandma, it's 5:00 a.m. I don't have to be at school until 8:00," I mumble sleepily and put the pillow back over my head. "Fine, but if you want to miss the plane-" That's right! My plane to Kalos is today! I quickly get up and wake up Sunny. "Sunny, time to get up! You want to make the plane, don't you?" Sunny's a little sluggish in the morning, so she drags her feet behind me as we walk down to the kitchen. Grandma had made a huge breakfast, pancakes and eggs for me and a yogurt parfait for Sunny. We both quickly ate and charged back up the stairs to get ready.

(So, what are you going to wear today?) I look at Sunny as we sort through my closet. I had already taken a shower, so I was sitting in a towel. "It's really warm out, so I think I'll wear a nice sundress," I like wearing dresses and skirts. I'm tall and lanky, so they make my legs look good. We agree on a baby blue one, with yellow tulips stitched around the brim. I pair it with some gladiator sandals, and then get to work on my hair and makeup. My hair is jet-black and very long, so sometimes it's hard to manage. I put it in my trademark high ponytail, and just put on some light pink blush. I'm on the paler side, so it's easy to see. I snap Sunny's yellow ribbon collar on, and we run back downstairs.

"Just in time! The limo has arrived, with some other students too," Grandma motions to two girls and two boys. "Hi! I'm Misty Cerulean, it's nice to meet you!" So she's my roommate! She's a ginger wearing a light blue hoodie and jean shorts. "We've met over the phone before, roommate!" She looks surprised and than goes in for a hug. "It's so nice to see you!" She has a warm voice, just like what I heard over the phone. "Come on, guys, let's help her pack!" The other three kids grab either one of the trunks or suitcases. Soon, it came time to say bye to Grandma. "I love you, sweetie! Be good!" I waved to her through the window as she yelled and waved with Angel.

We were soon on the route to the Saffron Airport. Misty introduced me to her friends, Gary, Ash, and the famous Blue. Gary is the "prick face" type of friend, but I find him funny and kind of cute. His hair is a nice shade of brown. Ash is the "lovable but stupid" friend, but his arguments with Gary and his Pikachu's cuteness work. And then there's Blue, the "crazy insane friend that you'd want to have in a fight" because her ideas are crazy but they actually work, sometimes. But together, they're all a bunch of fun, and I love hanging out with them. "I can't believe they sent a limo to take us to the airport. They must be very rich, the principals that is," The limo has leather seats and complimentary fruit and soda. "It's one of the best prep schools, so it makes sense," Did I mention that Gary is also a smart aleck? I gave him a glare which caused him to laugh and pinch my cheek in between his knuckles. "Cut that out, Gary. She's not going to become one of your numerous ex's." Blue's the closest thing to a sister Gary will have. A annoying, sarcastic one as Ash calls it. "I don't have that many ex's." Gary wraps his arm around me and Blue shakes her head. "Gary, if you don't get your arm off that poor girl, I and my foot will personally make sure you can't have children," Like I said, Blue's crazy.

"Oh my Arceus! This plane is huge!" It was a private jet that had enough room to fit all the Kanto students. It had it's own bar (non-alcoholic) and chef. "Move out the way, newbie. I'm trying to find a seat," I turned around and saw a girl giving me a glare while holding a Ekans. "I-I'm sorry," I moved out her way quickly and motioned for Sunny to do the same. I'm a very apologetic person. "Ugh, don't mind her. Jessie's always been a queen bi-" Blue started before Misty stops her with a look. "We've been trying to get Blue to swear less. She's practically a sailor for Arceus sake." Blue sticks her tongue out and sits down in her seat. I sit in between her and Misty and the boys sit behind us. "How long until Kalos?" I've never been out the region, or on a plane, so I'm very antsy. "By the time we get there, it should be around 10:00 a.m." Gary plays with my hair as he answers. I swat his hand and he winces. The intercom then goes off. "Welcome Kanto students! Please find your seats and buckle your seat belts. We will be taking off shortly and be in Kalos soon. Enjoy your flight!" The flight attendant is a volunteer Nurse Joy. I love Nurse Joys, they are so helpful and comforting. We're soon up in the air. Everything looks like towns for Weedles and Caterpies. Sunny soon falls asleep, and I do shortly after.

I awake to Misty shaking me. "Get up Isis! We're about to land!" I let out a short yawn and give Sunny a shake. She's actually been up longer that me so she gives me a disgruntled look. The plane soon lands and everyone is out of their seats, finding their carry-ons. I manage to find my suitcase, pick up Sunny, and walk out the plane without losing any limbs. Misty, Blue, Gary, and Ash catch up with me and the five of us get on one of the numerous charter bus to school. We arrive a few minutes later, and the view is breath taking. I can't believe that I, Isis Noella Black, get to stay here for school. Ash nudges me out of my stupor, and we walk off to the dormitories to check in. Misty leads me to the Kanto hall, Xerneas Hall, and we wait in line. "Are all the dormitories named after Legendary Pokémon?" She looks at me as if I've asked the dumbest question in the world. "Didn't you bother checking the booklet?" I sheepishly smile and she takes it as a no. "Well, yes. Besides our hall, there's Yvetal Hall, Zygarde Hall, Articuno Hall, Moltres Hall, and Zapdos Hall." So they based the names off of Legendary Groups of three? That's interesting. We finally make it to the front of the line, and I stay quiet as Misty checks in for us. She takes me by the hand and we run to catch an elevator, the three of us (Misty, Sunny, and I) just barely making it. We're on the top floor, which is also the most desirable floor according to Misty. When she opens the door I can't believe my eyes.

Without our other items, the room comes with two loft beds, end to end, next to a giant window. A desk for each of us is under it, and what looks like an egg holder on mine. Extensive closets are by the ladder, and then the rest of the room is empty except for the sink on the right. "Don't just stand there and gawk, we only have 2 hours to fix our room!" Misty is already unloading what looks like a water tank, and when she's finished she takes out her Pokéballs and releases 3 Pokémon, a Starmie, Goldeen, and Horsea. A Togepi also pops out her bag and starts twirling around Sunny, which causes her to start playing too. I smile and get to work unpacking as well.

When we're done, the room looks amazing. Our beds are made with the bedding of our choice, and the desks are organized. Misty explained that the school gives an egg to every student that has only one Pokémon, and I can't wait to find out what it is! We also have a nice rug on the floor, and Misty had brought some beanbags. I put the cream on the Lumiose Gallete by setting down Sunny's throw pillow, and we both drop into a beanbag. "So, what do we do now?" Misty looks down at her watch and almost gives me a heart attack by screaming. "WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES TO MAKE IT TO THE CAFETERIA!" She pulls me by the hand, once again, and we race down to her bike. She pedals so fast I'm afraid that Sunny and Togepi might fly out of the basket. We make there on time though and settle in one of the spare seats.

"Welcome students and Pokémon! I hope you had a amazing summer break, and look forward to getting back to your studies. Now, just for a quick roll call," The principal is the former Champion, Dianatha, and she's aided by a Gardevior. I wish I had one, they look so graceful. "Kanto!" Cheers come from where we're sitting. "Johto!" Stomping comes from the tables besides us on the left. "Hoenn!" Hollers from tables across from us. "Sinnoh!" Attempts of Pokémon cries are emitted. "Unova!" A chant of Unova over and over is heard. "And Kalos!" Whoops are heard from the tables on the right of us. "All right, since everyone is here, please go outside and enjoy the breakfast picnic!" Everyone stands up and heads for the doors.

By outside, the principal refers to a extensive valley. Woods surround it and the heat makes it feel even better being here. I follow Misty and we end up by a cluster of picnic blankets, surrounded by people in our grade and Pokémon. I recognize Gary, Ash, and Blue, but the rest are unfamiliar. "Guys, this is my roommate and new friend, Isis Black," Everyone either gives me a greeting or wave as I sit between a brunette and a greenette (is that even the right term?). Everyone introduces themselves, and I feel welcome. There's Lyra, a excitable girl from Johto, and her best friend Ethan who's similar to Ash. May and Drew, the two I sit in between are aspiring Master Coordinators from Hoenn that argue a LOT. Dawn, another bubbly aspiring Master Coordinator who follows in her mother's footsteps, and Paul, a grumpy guy trying to be a Pokémon Master just like Ash, are from Sinnoh. Iris, a Dragon-Type specialist, and N, a boy who can connect with Pokémon even though he can't understand them, are from Unova. And finally, there's Serena, a girl who used to train in Rhydon riding, lives in Kalos. There's a lot of us, but together I know that we will become inseparable.

_**We've now met all of Isis' friends, and made it to Kalos! Next time on **__**The Special One, **__**Isis has an encounter with a special Pokémon that will change her views on being the Special One forever!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Special Pokemon Is

**So, who's ready to find out the special Pokémon? See if you can figure it out by the time it's said. I'll give you a hint, it's a hall. **

"And that's how we managed to store all of those bottles in 3 fridges!" Everyone laughs as Dawn and May tell the story of how they got 365 bottles of Soda Pop from a vending machine. We've been waiting for the principal to call sophomores up to eat, but so far only seniors have been called up. When the last few seniors get their food from the massive buffet, "Sophomores!" Is heard from the microphone, and all of us and our Pokémon go up to get our food. I decide on some eggs and bacon, and Sunny gets some Oran berries. The two of us wait for everyone else, and then walk back to the picnic blankets.

"So, Isis, what caused you to transfer?" Everyone looks at me as Drew asks. What should I say? I don't know if I should tell them I'm the Special One yet, because what if I can't trust them? "I needed a change of scenery, since I was tired of Saffron City," That sounds like it could be true. I shove some food in my mouth so I don't have to answer any more questions. I notice N letting a Tailow land on his finger. He feeds it a Oran berry and smiles at it. "How do you do that? I mean, are Pokémon just attracted towards you?" He looks at me and shrugs. "I've always thought Pokémon were mystical beings sent to live with humans; it's a theory I have," He seems to have a dreamy look in his eyes. I believe someday, he'll do something to change the world. "Isis, do you have any other Pokémon besides Eevee?" Dawn seems to be the one that's curious, always wanting to know even more. "Well, no. Sunny is my only Pokémon." No one looks surprised or shocked. That's good. "So, that means you got an egg when you moved in right?" "That's right! I can't wait to find out what it is!" My enthusiasm sparks smiles onto everyone's face. Besides Paul, that is. "Paul, you haven't talked once! Can't you at least have a small conversation with our new friend?" Dawn pokes him and he rolls his eyes. "Hi. There, I just talked," Dawn gives him a karate chop to the head and sticks her tongue out. Paul seems not to like me. But, I'll warm up that cold heart of his.

It's now around 11:00, and everyone's dancing and having a good time. Serena twirls me around and we go into a mock tango. We look ridiculous but I don't care. Next thing you know, Misty, Blue, Lyra, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and I pretend to be the Meloettes, kicking our legs up as far as we can. I can see numerous different Pokémon flying in the air, running in between our feet, swimming in the lake near by, it's magical. I think I hear a voice coming from the woods, but when I look I see nothing. I continue to dance and soon we've got a conga line going. It's a very long one made up of humans and Pokémon. In fact, I'm in the middle of a Dragonite and what I believe is a Pokémon from Hoenn called Grovyle. "La chi la chi cha cha!" The chants get louder and louder as more and more join. This school is one giant family, no one is segregated at all.

But, abruptly, the conga line is broken. People and Pokémon are running, screaming in terror. I turn around, and see a giant Pokémon. It looks like a snake, and it's black and green. The fan like collar on its back is black too, and it looks terrifying. "Move Isis! Get away from it!" I look back and see Misty beckoning me, but I don't move. This Pokémon is lying down, and . "Garde..." (Help me...please...someone help me...) It's in pain, a lot of it. I walk closer to it. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" It tries to turn its head towards me. "Zygarde..." (I...need help...I'm...paralyzed...) I sit down next to it and call for Sunny. "Sunny, listen to me. I need you to use Refresh, but try as hard as you can to aim it towards Zygarde, ok?" Sunny looks a little scared, but goes with it.

The rays that come off of Sunny as she uses Refresh hit Zygarde too, and soon it's upright again, facing me. (Thank you very much, Special One. This was a test to see if you would help a Pokémon as terrifying as I am. This warrants you to be able to catch me, if you please.) Me, having a Legendary Pokémon? That would be amazing. "I'd love to, but unfortunately I don't have any Pokéballs," I never keep any on me. I should really rethink that. "Isis! Catch!" I turn around and see Ethan throw a Pokéball at me. I catch it and flash him a thumbs up. "Thanks! Now, Zygarde, are you ready to join our family?" It nods, so I throw the Pokéball, and Zygarde is encompassed in a white light. The Pokéball shakes 3 times, and then stops. I pick it up and jump for joy. "Hooray! I have a new Pokémon!" I let Zygarde out and feed it some Berries. Everyone looks at us as Sunny and I ride on its back, the three of us laughing. Zygarde coming to me seemed like a dream, but it's reality. This is the start to a new school year, an exciting one for sure.

_**Get it? If you remember from last chapter, the six halls were Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Xerneas, Yvetal, and , this chapter's special Pokémon, Zygarde! I wonder if Isis is right about this year being exciting...Let's see next time on...**__**The Special One!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall, Of Course!

**Soooo...This chapter might be a little unappealing to the people who don't like drama, but then again, I promise the next few chapters won't have any! Don't be mad! *dodges thrown shoe* Please!**

It's now about 10:00 at night. I'm in my dorm, waiting for Misty to come back with my lemonade. Sunny is sleeping on my lap, and Zygarde is curled in a spiral by my desk. I'm reading a book for classes next week, as I'll need to know at least 10 chapters by Monday. (Special One, tell me, do you like your ability? Does it trouble you sometimes?) I turn to Zygarde. "Oh, Zygarde, just call me Isis. Special One is so formal. And, I do like my ability, though it gave me trouble back home." (Trouble? What kind of trouble?) "Trouble such as people making fun of me. It hurt, but I kept calm and carried on for the most part." (Who would make fun of someone who could talk to us Pokémon? I thought humans would love to be able to talk to us!) "Yes, but these people making fun of me was their way of showing their jealousy." (Ah, envy. One of the worst of the seven sins,) "You're very formal, Zygarde. Has anyone ever told you that?" (Sometimes, when I visit the Great Hall, Victini and Jirachi try to get me to go along with their pranks. But, since it usually ends up with one of them getting hurt, I never join.) "Great Hall? Where is that?" (It's where Arceus resides. Everyone, by that I mean all the Legendary Pokémon, gather there at least once a year. Maybe one year, if Arceus deems you worthy, she'll let you visit.) "Wait, Arceus is a girl?" (Yes, all Legendary Pokémon have genders.) "Well, humans just qualify you guys as genderless," (Hmm, the only one of us for where that makes sense is Genesect as they were altered,) "You're right about that."

1 hour later, I'm laying down in bed trying to fall asleep. Misty and the other girls declared that tomorrow we were all going shopping, as that was their tradition. As I doze off, a familiar dream comes to me. I'm running through what seems to be a golden hall. I come to a dead end, where Arceus is standing majestically. But then the dream goes on a different path. Arceus speaks to me. (Dear Isis, can you hear me?) "Yes, Arceus. Loud and clear." It takes one of its long legs and pushes me closer. (Isis, you know you are a very special girl right?) "Yes, Arceus. Why do you ask?" (Because you deserve to be told. I'll tell you this, too. You will visit the Great Hall soon, in the near future.) "How?" (If a man offers you a blue flute, buy it. That's all I'll say.) "Please, tell me more!" (I can't my dear, as you will soon be waking up.) The Great Hall soon fades and I'm awake.

Was that a dream or reality? I don't have much time to think about it as soon I'm getting ready to go out. Today, a light blue t-shirt with all of the different Pokémon types on it and white shorts. "Bring Sunny and umm, what was this one's name again?" Misty points at Zygarde. She looks as if she should rethink bringing him. "Zygarde, too? This gives me a chance to get you a collar!" Sunny jumps on Zygarde's head and we head for the elevators. Blue meets us there and gives Zygarde a wary look. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of him, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"So, how are we getting to the mall?" Everyone gives me a look. "Well, since none of can drive, we take our Pokémon." May's the resident "explain everything" person. Iris has already taken out her Dragonite and Serena, her Rhydon. "So who's riding with who?" I decide I'm going to take Zygarde, Misty and Blue will go with Serena, Dawn and May with Iris, and Lyra will ride with me. "This is totally safe, right?" She looks nervous as she gets on Zygarde. "Perfectly safe. You just have to hold on." So she does, but in a way that looks like she's clinging on to her life. We're off and I can see the mall in view. I can tell its at least 10 floors by the size of it. We stop and wait for Iris to land. Then, we go for the first shopping trip of the year.

The girls take me to their favorite store first, Beautiful Visuals. I pick out a nice sundress for the first official day of school, a lavender one with a Beautifly stitched on the side. "You dress so...clean, Isis." I look at Lyra with a confused look on my face. "You dress like you're in a five-year old's dream, yet it looks elegant on you, not childish." I'm not sure if she's kidding or not, but I'll take it as a compliment. When I go to the register, it costs a small sum of $10. "How do these people afford anything?" Iris laughs. "I know, it seems insane that the prices are so low. But, they take clothes from thrift shops and use the fabric to save money. They're also one of the most popular shops, so they take in a lot of cash," That makes more sense. Otherwise, I'd think they were selling clothes for cheap because they had stolen a lot from other storerooms.

Next stop, Pokémania! It's the other group favorite shop, where stuff for your Pokémon is cheap. "Alright Zygarde, which one do you like better?" I hold up a blue bow tie and a black bow tie. (The blue one would look so nice on you, Zygarde! Plus, it wouldn't blend in,) Sunny's my go-to Pokémon fashion consultant. We're partners-in-crime when it comes to picking out outfits. (The blue one does look nice. We'll go with that one. But may I ask, why do I need one?) "Simple, so you're identified as my Pokémon!" It makes sense actually. If a Pokémon is wearing a colored accessory, I know it's mine. It creates less confusion if there's more than one of the same Pokémon. "Isis, are you ready to go?" I see Dawn beckoning me. "Just let me pay for this!" I hand the cashier the money and walk over to them. "Ma'am?" I turn back to the cashier. "Uh, yes?" He looks shy as he pulls out a blue flute. "You seem like the musical type,would you like to buy it?" I feel so complied to buy it, as if I have some other reason to. "Sure! How much would you like for it?" "I don't know the value of it, so is $10 okay?" That's a perfect price! A good item for an inexpensive price! I give him the money and head out to the girls.

"Man, I sure am hungry! Let's go to the food court!" Mmm, food sounds good right about now. We head to the elevators and go up to the mezzanine for lunch. "This chicken is amazing!" Chicken is a guilty pleasure of mine. So is the Real Housewives of Nimbasa City. I like reality tv, ok? "Slow down Isis, you look as hungry as a Munchlax! I should know, I have one!" We laugh but a few of the laughs sound different. I turn around and see girls I don't know, except the one up front who was rude to me on the plane to Kalos. "You should know May what a Munchlax looks like, after all you look in the mirror everyday." The girls behind her laugh and May looks like she might explode. "Listen up bi-" Misty gives Blue a look. "Listen up you sad excuse for a human being," Blue gives Misty a "are you happy?" look. "We don't want anything to do with you this year unless it involves beating your sorry butts whenever we compete. So, goodbye." Blue sits back down and one of the girls smirks. "Beat us at something? Last time I checked, I knocked you out of the school Battle Competion Blue-Hoo-Hoo!" "And who beat you out of the school Contest Competion, Ursula? That's right, me." Dawn looks proud as Ursula sulks back until the girl on the right speaks up. "Please, Dawn. That was only because Ursie got the wrong Pokémon out of the PC by accident! It was only a little mistake!" Dawn gives her a "bish, please" look. I don't swear, okay? "Rosa, you have to look at the screen and select the Pokémon. It even asks you if you want to take out that Pokémon. Unless your finger slips, it's almost impossible to take the wrong Pokémon." Rosa sticks her tongue out and the girl in the front moves her back with the wave of an arm.

"Well, last time I checked Dawn, I beat you out of the Competion and took home the trophy for myself?" She looks prideful as Dawn slinks back in her chair. "Jessie, get lost! None of us want you or your stupid cronies here!" Iris gets an approval nod by Axew and Jessie laughs. "Oh please Iris. Go back to being the Unova jungle girl. After all, your hair looks like a poisonous bush." Iris gets up and walks towards Jessie, fists balled, but I hold my arm out as a barrier to prevent more trouble. "That's right Iris, let Spacey hold you back. She'll end up forgetting about you which will end up with you hitting me and getting kicked out of the mall." Spacey? That's not even close to my name! "Actually, my name is Isis. Spacey sounds like you're making fun of a girl named Stacey, so find something more clever." Oohs emerge from some of the other tables, and Jessie and her friends turn up their noses and flounce away. "That was awesome, Isis!" I get high-fives from all the girls and a few claps from the other tables. "Looks like our Isis has some spark in her, eh?" The boys happened to be in the mall, and they pull up seats at our table. Gary has started to play with my hair, to which I swat his hand away. "I don't like people touching my hair, okay?" He gives me a smirk and wraps a arm around my shoulders.

All of us are walking back to school, enjoying the scenery that is Lumiose City. "Woah, look at that tower!" Gary had insisted that he give me a piggyback ride, to which I couldn't refuse. He points to the one I'm looking at in the middle of the city. "That, young Isis, is Prism Tower. It's where the Lumiose City Gym is actually during the summer," How do you have Gym battles in a tower? I don't question it, just enjoy the view of the tower. "The two of you look like a couple already!" I look at Lyra with a blank expression. Me? With Gary? That's something that would be...different. "How about it then?" I can picture the smirk on his face even if I can't see it actually. "No, stupid. I'm not that type of girl," Everyone laughs and I get a high five from Blue. I feel safe with them. Should I tell them? Maybe, if they really prove to be trusted.

_**Jessie, Ursula, and Rosa...a trio to give Isis trouble! And Gary, as flirtatious as he is, he's not having Isis, right? Let's see where the story takes us, next time on... **__**The Special One!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Great Hall & School Fun!

**Isis has never gone into depth about how she became the Special One, huh? Well, the truth is, Isis doesn't know much about it herself! She'll find out more this chapter though, that's for sure! And, expect to learn a little something, as she'll start school today too! Man, she's going through a lot in one day...**

Did I mention we have a balcony off of our room? Standing there in the moonlight, I remember the flute I bought and take a good look at it. Zygarde and Sunny sit next to me and Zygarde looks surprised when he sees it. (The Azure Flute! H-How did you get it?) He seems shocked and a little bit happy. "Hmm? Oh, I bought it from the cashier of Pokémania. Why?" (Yeah! Why's it so important?) Sunny and I look at Zygarde. (It's the flute you play for the Great Hall. Simply play all the notes in order, and the stairs to the Great Hall will appear. Certainly you were meant to play it if you have acquired it,) I look in the room to make sure Misty is asleep. Once the coast is clear, I play all of the notes. Wind picks up and light emerges from the night sky. Golden stairs form from the light, and Zygarde heads up them. Sunny follows, and soon I do to. When I make it to the top, I am in awe.

It looks just like my dreams. Golden halls, humongous and filled with paintings of every Pokémon in the world. We follow Zygarde down one of the halls, where at the end Arceus and every other Legendary Pokémon is waiting for us. As we approach them, I feel inclined to turn back but curiosity moves me forward. Arceus soon speaks. (Isis, it is so good to finally see you. I haven't since you were a baby. In fact, beside Zygarde, none of us have seen you since you were a baby!) Seen me since I was a baby? What do they mean? I've been raised by Grandma since I was born, what could they mean? But, behind two towering Pokémon, Grandma emerges. "Grandma, what's going on?" She gives me a smile and soon is engulfed in light. I can see her body slowly becoming smaller and smaller until the light disappears, and Grandma is replaced by Mew. My eyesight soon becomes blurry, and I fall to the ground.

I wake up, surrounded by all of the Legendaries. (Are you okay?) Mew speaks to me, and I sit up. "Where's my grandma? What happened to her?" Mew looks at me with distraught eyes, and is engulfed in light again. When the light disappears, Grandma is in Mew's place. "I'm confused, what's going on?" Grandma starts to speak, but decides not to. Instead, Arceus explains. (Dear Isis, the truth is that your "Grandma", is actually your mother. When Mew met your father, she was in her human form, and soon became pregnant with you. When your father found out Mew was pregnant, she brought him to the Great Hall. But, his soul was not pure enough to come into the Great Hall. So, his memory was washed of anything regarding you, Mew, or the Great Hall. When Mew gave birth, we decided to let you live in the human world and let Mew pose as your grandmother to prevent trouble.) "Why couldn't she just become my mother?" (It wouldn't make sense if your mother looked 45 when you were 10.) "Actually, that's quite normal in the human world." (Well, we didn't know at the time.) "Ok, so let me get this straight. Mew is my mother, which makes me half human half Pokémon." (Yes, that's the story.) "Well, this is something. Does this mean I'm consider half Legendary?" (I guess so, if that's what you want to call it.) Wow, finding all of this in one night, and it's the night before school officially starts. "I'd love to listen to more, I really do. But, I'd also like a good education, and school starts tomorrow." Everyone looks saddened to see me have to go, but I promise I'll be back over the weekend. (We sure found out a lot about you, huh?) Sunny seemed really into listening to my backstory. "Yes, but you'll have to keep it a secret okay?" (I promise.)

"And...there! All ready for school!" My bag is packed, had cereal for breakfast, look great in my new sundress, and Sunny is ready to go to. Zygarde opted to stay in the room, as he doesn't do well around a lot of people. I bring my egg carrier just in case it finally hatches and walk down to the sophomore classes hall with Misty, Blue, Gary, and Ash. "Isis, do you plan on taking Battles, Contests, or Breeding?" I never really thought of what I'd take. I don't have enough Pokémon for battles, and I've never really liked contests. "Breeding. It seems like something I'd enjoy." "Oh good! N won't be alone this year! See, last year he was the only one of us that took Breeding. But, now that you're here, he'll be alright!" Great! And I was worried I'd be the only one of our group. N would be a good breeder, so it's fitting that he's in that class.

"Good morning class! I'm Ms. Korrina, your homeroom and language arts teacher!" Since Diantha was the principal, it was included that two Gym Leaders per grade would be teachers. Freshman get Grant and Viola, sophomores get Korrina and Clement, juniors get Ramos and Valerie, and seniors get Wulfric and Olympia. "Now, let's take attendance. Black, Isis?" I raise my hand. "I heard about you. How's that Zygarde of yours doing?" Oh man, I'm now the famous sophomore for catching Zygarde. "Fine, actually." She flashes me a smile and continues on. Gary slips in quietly and takes the seat behind me. "Thank Arceus she didn't catch me." She calls out his name just he leans back in his chair. "Here, the king is here." Girls swoon over him and I can just feel my eyes coming out of their sockets because of how hard they are rolling. "Ladies, please. We're only here to learn. You can calm down." They go back to whatever they were doing and he taps my back. "Excuse them, they're a bunch of fangirls," I flick his head and he looks surprised. "Stupid, who says 'the king is here'? Last time I checked, we don't live in a monarchy," He looks confused and I turn back in my chair. The bell rings and I walk out the door to my next class.

"Oh my Arceus, thank you for lunch!" May can't stand school, she believes it's mental torture. "So, who has what next?" "I have Breeding next, as always," N always feeds his daily Pokémon before himself. He calls it being kind for helping him out. "I have Breeding too! Thank goodness you're with me, I thought I'd be alone," N looks reassured and gives me a happy look. "Then I look forward to Breeding with you," The boys laugh after he said that, so I look at Drew for an answer. "Breeding with you? You know, kids?" N looks embarrassed as he realizes how the way he worded it sounded wrong. "You guys have some pretty dirty minds, making poor N look like a dirty person," I ruffle his hair in reassuring as I pass by while throwing out my trash. "But Mom, teasing people is what we do!" I made myself the boys' "mother" as they listen to me for some reason. "Well Ash, what if N becomes your boss one day? Then, if you tease him, he could fire you!" Ash pretends to contemplate this. "But, I'd never work with N as that could ruin our friendship!" That's a pretty good point. "Ok then, but what if you tease someone you aren't friends with and they become your boss? What do you do then?" He thinks again. "I quit!" We all laugh as lunch comes to end.

"Welcome to Breeding! I'm Ms. Mercy, your teacher for this year! Now tell me, do any of you have an egg?" I'm the only one who raised a hand. "Oh good! If you have it on you could you bring it up please?" I take the egg holder out of my bag and put it on the desk. It's glowing very brightly, and soon starts to crack. "Well, this is amazing! The first day of class and you guys get to see a egg hatch!" Everyone gets out of their seats and watches the desk as the egg falls apart. "Oh, I finally get to meet my new Pokémon! I wonder what it is!" Soon the hatchling walks out of the egg. It's a different color Cacnea and it looks scared. Some people gasp and some give me looks. One person is really jealous, it's the girl Rosa from the mall. (My mommy, I want my mommy!) It then proceeded to sit on the desk and cry. I picked it up in my hands and started to cradle it, cooing, "Mommy's right here, baby, don't cry!" It looked at me and giggled. (Mommy's pretty!) I laughed a little and gave it the Pokéball that came with the egg holder. "Tap that button and you'll officially be mine!" It then gives it a poke, and then is captured in the Pokéball. "Cool, now I have a Cacnea!" I let Cacnea out again and let it sit next to Sunny. N gives me a wink and congratulates me on the new Pokémon. "I'm sure it will be fine in your hands. I wonder why it was oddly colored, though," Ms. Mercy looks at Cacnea and then writes something down in a notebook. "As you can see class, that Cacnea is a Shiny Cacnea. If you don't know what Shiny means, it's a Pokémon that's colored differently than normal. They're very rare,"' She then goes into the chances of breeding a Shiny Pokémon. It had something to do with IVs and EVs, but I don't remember at the moment. I'm too busy making sure Cacnea doesn't get into trouble. The bell soon rings, and I'm off to my final class of the day, Pokéblocks and Poffins.

"Aww, look at the baby. It's so cute!" Gary, May, and Drew are in my Pokéblocks and Poffins class. The four of us sit at adjacent cooking stations, May and Drew at one and Gary and I at the other. I just hope that May and Drew don't get into an argument and blow up the room by accident. Cacnea insisted it stayed outside the Pokéball, but that's fine as Sunny went in hers for a nap. (Mommy, I'm hungry.) "Don't worry Cacnea, I have a Sitrus Berry," He takes it from my hand and nibbles on it. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Black, your teacher. Now, today we'll focus on Bitter . You have to choose a Bitter Berry such as..." He looks a lot like me. Black hair, tall and lanky. He even has lavender eyes too. "Ms. Black!" Oh man! I hope he doesn't ask me a question. "Name 2 Bitter Berries." Oh, that's easy! "Rawst and Aguav." He looks a little surprised. "That's right. Anyways, today I want you guys to make a Bitter Poffin and Pokéblock each. We'll test them out on a Pokémon afterwards. Now get to it!" I take a look at the berries in the fridge. I see a Rawst Berry, but no Aguav berries. "Use the Nanab berries. They're also really bitter." Gary grabs 2 and hands me one. "Uh, thank you." He smirks and tousles my hair a little bit. "No problem, love." Love? Is that his weird pet name for me? Eh, I won't question it now. (Can I have the berries Mommy?) "No baby, I need them for class," Cacnea looks sad and sits back on my bag. I start to blend the Pokéblock and stir the pot for the Poffin, and soon they both come out perfect.

"Ok, is anyone willing to offer a Pokémon to try our Pokéblocks and Poffins?" Cacnea looks at me with pleading eyes. "Mr. Black, Cacnea volunteers." Cacnea walks up to his desk and climbs up on it. Mr. Black smiles and collects the food. Cacnea tries them one by one and smiles if they're bitter and cringes if they're sweet. "Ok, so I'm going to come around with a piece of paper and on it you will right your name and the berries you used." As he gets to me, I get a closer look at him. He looks like an older male counterpart of me, it's weird actually. I ignore it and walk out of class with the rest when the bell rings. "Cacnea, how would you feel if your nickname was Chef?" (Chef? I like that name!) "Chef it is!" As I pick Chef up, Gary has wrapped his arm around my waist, and I scowl at him. "I don't like you. And it's very hard for me to not like someone," He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear, "Yet you still want me," I push away from him as he laughs. He's a weird pervert, even if he is a little cute.

_**Isis doesn't like you Gary, why won't you understand? Plus, your soul probably wouldn't be pure enough to visit her mother, Mew. "Her mother, Mew". I'll have to get used to saying that. But, we'll see you next time on... **__**The Special One**__**!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Great Hall & School Fun! Pt2

**Ok, so I found out halfway through writing this chapter that the Great Hall is actually called the Hall of Origin. Just for the sake of consistency (or until I find a good way to change the name) it will still be called the Great Hall. Anyways, let's continue with the story!**

"Is she asleep?" Chef nods. It's going to be his first time in the Great Hall, so he's very excited. (Mommy, will it be fun?) "Yes, baby, you'll get to meet your ancestors. And we'll explore the Great Hall a little," He jumps for joy, picks up the Azure Flute and hands it to me. "Alright, Great Hall, here we come!" I play the notes and the golden stairs reemerge. Chef seems to be scared to walk up the stairs, but I take him by the spike and walk with him up the stairs. (This place is big, mommy.) "Yes, so you better hold on to me." This time, Zygarde takes us to a different room, one with a lake and waterfall. Some Pokémon are here, and I look at them in confusion as I thought that the Great Hall was only for Legendaries. (This is Peaceful Lake. If we sense Pokémon with troubling trainers, we take them and they get to stay with us in the Great Hall. That's why you'll notice that many of these Pokémon are injured.) Zygarde's right. I see a Pichu with a nub as an ear, and a Clefable missing a wing. One of the walls open, and Celebi comes in holding a Vivillion missing the top of its right wing. I run over to where Celebi puts it down, and I can see the pain it's feeling. (It was in a illegal Pokémon fighting ring. Unfortunately, it's not the worst. Victini, Mew, Jirachi, Manaphy, and a few Phione are getting the rest of the Pokémon.) Who would do such a thing? I see Victini and Mom try to carry a Furret in as it's missing one of its legs, so I take it from them and lay it in one of the makeshift nests. (W-why would a human help me? I thought all humans are evil...) A few around the Furret nod their heads in agreement. They've been brought up to think this probably. "Not all humans are evil. A lot of humans are good, actually." (We'll be the judges of that!) I look behind me and see a Dragonite behind me. It's wings have scars in them, and it's missing a lot of teeth. (Hey! If Isis is pure enough to come into the Great Hall, you can trust her!) Celebi sits on my head and Dragonite looks embarrassed. (T-that's right. Excuse my behavior, Isis.) "It's okay, I understand where you're coming from. But, at this moment in time, we have to try to find room for all of you."

Needless to say, we do. Every Pokémon from the fighting ring has a bed and food. I stand back and look at all of them playing, enjoying the water. (Excuse me miss?) I look down and see a Espurr. I bend down. "Oh, yes?" (Thank you for helping Furret! He's my very best friend, and I'm glad he's feeling better!) We were able to make a aid for him to get around, which I based off a skateboard. "Oh, that's nothing. You're welcome." It takes my hand and leads me to the water, where Furret is. (I brought her Furret!) Furret nods and approaches me. (Thank you miss, for carrying me that is. I probably would be immobilized if you hadn't helped me.) "I love Pokémon, so it was a natural instinct to help. No problem at all." He nuzzles me a little, than skates off with Espurr on his back. "Aww, that's cute. I'm sure they'll be happy together," (That seems true, but what about you my baby?) Mom floats down next to me and lands on my shoulder. "What do you mean?" (I mean, is there anyone who catches your eyes?) "Well, I have mixed feelings about this one boy, Gary-" (Oh, THAT boy. You like him a little?) "Have you been watching me?" (Well, yes. Motherly instincts you know.) "Anywho, it's kinda of a love-hate relationship. I can't stand him, but he loves to act as if I'm his girlfriend." (Act like you're his girlfriend?) "Wrapping his arm around my shoulders or waist, playing with my hair-which I really don't like- constantly, stuff like that." (So then get a restraining order!) "Mom, I can't get a restraining order, that's going too far. I just tell him to back off and he does, most of the time." (Well, tell me if it gets worse. I'll get Groudon on him.) "Sure mom, if it's logical at the moment."

(Must you leave?) "Yes, Arceus, I have to. If I'm not back by morning, I'll be in trouble." (Please come back Isis! We want to take you on a mission next time!) "I'll be back soon, Victini. Just wait until next weekend, ok?" (Ok, but you better stay true to your promise!) "I will! Goodbye!" We start to descend down the stairs. (I had fun mommy! I got to play with my new friends Oddish and Leafeon plus eat good food too!) "Well, that's good. I'm glad you had fun. We're going back next weekend, so you'll get to see Oddish and Leafeon again." (Hooray! We can continue our game!) I laugh but my smile turns into shock as I look into the room.

Misty's awake.

"I don't know if I'm dreaming or not, but all I know is that I saw you walk down a golden staircase from some sort of light tunnel. Either I get answers, or I admit myself into a mental institution." What do I do? Should I tell her the truth or something else? (Tell her the truth. Her soul seems pure enough to know.) I look at Zygarde and he nods. "Well Misty, the truth is that I'm half Pokémon. Half legendary- half human, to be exact. And I just came from the Great Hall to visit my mother and her family, which is technically also mine." She looks at me with a blank look and then laughs. A lot. "So, looks like I'm admitting myself into a mental institution. See ya later in Looneyville!" I look at Zygarde for answers. (We'll bring her along to the Great Hall next weekend. And swear her into secrecy of course.) "Ok, if you don't believe me, I'll take you with me to the Great Hall next weekend." She looks at me, eyebrow raised. "Alright then. But I get to bring my Pokémon, right?" I nod. "But, you can't tell anyone about this ok? If it was to get around, it could put the Legendaries in danger." She raises her right arm and goes back to sleep. (Let's hope this works out because if it doesn't, Arceus will kill me.)

The week goes by slowly. Nothing eventful really happens until Wednesday. You see, all the girls were speculating when Ethan was going to ask Lyra out, and he decided Wednesday was the day. I had helped of course, after all I'm his "mother". It went a little like this...

"So, what do I do again?" Ethan had asked N and I's help only, as he knew the two of us would be able to keep it secret. "N, you lead Lyra to the fountain. When you get there, Isis, you read the poem. When you read the last line, I come out from behind the fountain with the necklace and ask her to be my girlfriend!" I pinch his cheek between my knuckles. "This is so cute, Lyra will love it!" N smiles and agrees. "Thanks, I can't believe I thought of it. Are you guys ready?" N flashes a peace sign and runs off to find Lyra. Ethan and I walk to the fountain and wait. When we see N rounding the bend, Ethan hides behind the fountain. "Isis, what are you doing here?" I motion for Lyra to sit on the bench. "I have a poem to read for you by a special someone. 'My life is amazing. I always get to see you. Lyra, I like you." She smiles and Ethan comes out. I stand back next to N and watch the magic enfold. "Lyra, that poem was for you obviously, but it was from me. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" She blushes a little and hugs him. "Of course, silly. I've always liked you." N and I high-five. "Yes, now that Ethan and Lyra are together, now we have to get Ash and Misty together!" I laugh. "That's a giant step N, but it's worth a shot! Now let's go celebrate the new couple!"

Yeah, it was fun helping Ethan out. And the idea of Ash and Misty together isn't a bad idea. Maybe N and I could be partners-in-crime when it comes to couples? We could be called the Couple Collectors! Ok, the name needs work, but it's a start.

"Hey, Isis. Can I ask you a question?" I look at Gary. We're in the middle of math, and I've already finished the questions. "Sure, what is it?" He wraps an arm around my waist. "Do I annoy you?" I push his arm off. "Sometimes, but you're okay, I guess," He looks confused. "Well, if I ever bothered you a lot, why didn't you just tell me? I would have backed off," Uh, what? He seems a little upset, as if bothering me made him feel bad. "No, no, it's fine. It's not like you did anything too bad, like randomly kissing me," He wipes a eyelash from under my eye. "Well, why don't I make it up to you? We could meet up at this really nice cafe Friday, if you want of course," Is this just a friendly gesture, or a date? I do like free food, though. "Oh, well, ok. What's the name?" He smiles his usual cocky smile. "Cafe Triste. It has really good food, I'm sure you'll like it." I smile back and put his pencil back in his hand. "You still haven't started the questions, stupid."

_**Isis, I thought Gary was a nuisance? Well, let's hope that goes well! Plus, we have to keep an eye on Misty? If she says anything, trouble will emerge! Well, let's see next time on...**__**The Special One!**_


End file.
